


Horseplay

by Mythdefied



Series: Brother Mine [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, the OC is a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jett has a new friend; Joxer is...less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseplay

The shrill neighs filled the barn, nearly drowning out the disturbed snorts and whinnies of the other horses. The nervous stomping, stalls rattling as they looked for a way out, a way to escape the angry cries, the cracking of wood under flying hooves.

"Well, you're in a mood," Jett said with a smirk. Arms crossed, he stood in front of the closed stall door, not bothering to duck or back up as hooves struck out near his head.

Another high-pitched, shrieking whinny that would've made most men wince. Jett's smirk widened.

"You missed me, didn’t you, Arete?" he said with a low chuckle. "Yeah, you did." He leaned closer, resting one hand on the top of the stall door. "I left you alone for hours with an inept stable hand and a bunch of clueless slaves. They didn't treat you right, did they?" 

He reached up with his other hand, grabbing a handful of white mane. "C'mere." He pulled hard, forcing Arete's head down. She bucked, trying to jerk her head free but he kept his hold.

Her hooves slammed into the stall door, shaking it on its hinges, cracking another of the boards. The whole stall would probably be a loss, not that Jett cared. It would be worth the expense for such a perfect horse.

Arete snorted, hay-scented breath blowing his hair back from Jett's forehead. She snapped at him and might've taken off his nose if he hadn't kept a good hold on her mane, stopping her from jerking her head forward.

"Stop that." He gave her head a good shake. She snapped her teeth again.

Jett cocked his head to the side, cataloguing the dirt from the fields that was still streaked down her long nose, the hair on the one haunch he could see was matted and sticking up at odd angles, brown from dried mud instead of the pristine white it should've been.

"How can you get so close to that...thing?" The distaste in that familiar voice made Jett's smirk turn to a grin.

"Arete isn't a thing, Jox, she's the most beautiful girl this side of the Aegean."

" _Girl_? Jett, that's-that's a horse, an _animal_ , not some cheap date you picked up in a bar!" 

Now that was definitely a nasty tone, not something Jett normally heard from Joxer. His grin widened.

"Of course she's not cheap," Jett said, reaching up to run his other hand down Arete's nose, a stroke he repeated, gently, still keeping a tight hold on her mane. "She's the finest of race horses. Her kind's bred in the desert far east of here and she cost me a king's ransom to import. Well, it was more like a king's murder, but no point in splitting hairs."

Arete pushed her nose into his hand on the next downstroke and Jett chuckled silently. "Yeah, that's my girl." He let go of her mane to scratch her forehead. She snorted softly.

"It's a vicious beast!" Joxer insisted.

" _She_ just needs someone who understands her." Jett frowned at the bits of broken twigs and leaves he could see caught in her mane. "She needs better care too. I'll have to have a word with whoever was supposed to groom her."

"You'll have to talk to a nearly dead guy then. He won't wake up, Jett." Joxer's tone turned scathing. "That thing cracked his head open with its hooves, nearly bit off the hand of one of the slaves too!"

"Then Dad should've gotten men in here who knew what they were doing." Jett leaned forward to brush his lips over Arete's nose.

There was a wordless sound of fury behind him and Jett stifled a laugh. "Oh, come on, Jox; you're just sulking because I'm paying attention to her and not you."

"I am not!" 

Joxer sounded indignant and so angry, Jett couldn’t resist the impulse. “Are too.”

“Am not!”

Even angrier and Jett was close to laughing aloud now. “Are too.”

“Not!”

Jett couldn't suppress his laugh this time. "Gods, Jox, what are you, five? Come here," he said, half turning to look at Joxer.

Joxer was standing well back from him and Arete, arms crossed, glaring. "Uh-uh." He shook his head vehemently. "That thing hates me as much as I hate it. I'm staying right here."

Jett rolled his eyes. "You just haven't gotten to know one another properly."

"It's tried to kill me _three times_ already! It tried to trample me when you brought it home two days ago, yesterday it tried to charge at me when you were exercising it and this morning it tried to kick me when I rescued one the slaves from it. It's a monster, Jett!" Joxer pointed at Arete accusingly. Arete bared her teeth.

"Like you said, it's only been a couple days, Jox, just...give it time." Jett scratched further up between Arete's ears.

"Time for what? For it to kill me or for me to poison its feed, because I'm really tempted, Jett!" Joxer rested his hands on his hips, giving Jett that stubborn expression that said he wouldn't be dissuaded, no matter what anyone said.

Jett considered what to do about that. He couldn't have Joxer trying to kill his prize mare - then his fingers encountered Arete's right ear, laid back against her head. A glance at her showed both ears laid back, teeth bared as she glared at Joxer, a look Joxer was returning, Jett quickly saw.

"Wonderful," he muttered, keeping a steadying hand on Arete's head.

So maybe Joxer wasn't exaggerating, Arete really did hate him. Just what he needed; Arete was the perfect mount for him, his favorite possession, and Joxer - oh. Joxer thought _he_ was Jett's favored possession, and maybe in a way he was, but it was so much more than that and Joxer should've known better. Apparently Jett had been too close to the mark with that jest he'd made about splitting his attentions between them.

He wondered if Arete sensed his greater attachment to Joxer and resented that. Or maybe she just acted this way towards everyone but Jett. Either way, this wouldn't do.

"All right, I'll keep her away from you," Jett said, scratching behind Arete's ears. "You don't come into the stables much so I'll keep her here most times, exercise her when you're nowhere near the fields."

"That's better," Joxer said, his tone sullen.

"Uh-huh." Jett smirked. "But you want me to get rid of her entirely because you're jealous."

"Because she'll end up killing half of our household."

Jett rolled his eyes again. "I'll be grooming her from now on, so don't worry about that. I need to groom her now, actually." He brushed away some flecks of dirt from the top of Arete's mane.

There was something...if it hadn't been Joxer, Jett would've called that a growl, but Joxer didn't growl. He whined, moped and sulked. Still, that was a pretty angry look he was directing at Arete.

"Hey, Joxer, be realistic." Jett sighed. "Arete is wonderful, the perfect horse for me, but she's still a _horse_ and I'm not gonna fuck her."

"Oh? You're sure about that, Jett? I hear the cavalry in Thebes is looking for officers who have a...special relationship with their mounts. Dad could buy you a great commission." Joxer's tone was thick with sarcasm.

" _Joxer_!" Jett snapped, starting to lose his temper. "Knock it off already, huh? I'm not getting rid of her and I'm _not_ replacing you. Got it?"

Joxer looked away, shoulders slumping, expression turning resigned. "Yeah, okay, Jett. Sorry. It's just...I know you need a horse, but _that_ one? It's so...so...."

"So much like me?" Jett began stroking her nose again. Arete snorted and rubbed the side of her face against the slick black leather of his vest. "I needed a mount with my temperament. But, Joxer, if I was gonna choose between her or you, I'd choose you and you know it." He gave Joxer a pointed look.

And there was finally a smile. A small one, true, only the slight upturn of one corner of Joxer's mouth, but it was a good sign. Joxer had his bad moods, but he generally got over them quickly, unlike Jett who could hold a grudge for years.

"Okay, Jett." Joxer looked directly at him. "Prove it."

"Huh?" Jett frowned, hand stilling mid-stroke on Arete's nose.

"You have to groom her, right? So don't. Do something else with me instead."

"Joxer, that's really childish, you know."

"You're the one who said you'd choose me." Joxer backed up a few steps, stopping when he reached an open stall. "Hey, look," he said in mock surprise, "this one's empty."

Jett resisted rolling his eyes yet again. That would probably get Joxer angry, make him think that Jett really did value Arete over him and Joxer would be hurt and that would start a whole cascade of things Jett didn't want to deal with. Besides, it wasn't like he was adverse to a mid-afternoon roll in the hay, so to speak. He was just kind of surprised at the venue.

"In public, Jox?" he asked, giving Arete a pat on the head before stepping away from her stall. "You're feeling...adventurous today."

It was Joxer who rolled his eyes. "No one's coming in here unless that beast is somewhere else, Jett," he said as he backed into the stall.

Joxer probably had a point. Still, Jett wondered if it gave Joxer an extra thrill, the possibility, however slim, that someone might walk in and catch them.

Jett followed him into the stall, smirking now. The anger was completely gone from Joxer's expression and there was a familiar anticipation there, and yes, a touch more excitement than normal too.

"Well," Jett said, voice low as he stopped in front of him, "I'm all yours, so what now?" He tugged lightly at the brown laces of Joxer's shirt.

Joxer grinned, a sly look as he reached out to hook his fingers through the outsides of Jett's vest. "Now...."

Jett let himself be pulled forward, against Joxer, into one of Joxer's soul devouring kisses. Wet and sucking and tongue sliding deep into his mouth and Jett's head was pleasantly fuzzy when Joxer pulled back to let him breathe.

"Nice," Jett hissed, licking his lips, tasting Joxer there.

"Uh-huh." 

Jett followed Joxer's pull on his vest when, grinning widely now, Joxer stepped back further, leaning against the stable wall as he slid an arm around Jett's waist.

"Is this nice too?" Joxer asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh yeah," Jett responded with a hungry smile, one that widened when he felt Joxer's hand slide down to his ass.

He took a half step closer, fitting himself along Joxer's body from chest to hips. Bracing a forearm on the dry wood beside Joxer's head, Jett leaned in for another kiss.

Joxer could kiss in ways that made Jett's knees go weak, as cliché as it was. He could put so much emotion into a simple meeting of lips and tongues, so much need, hunger, desperation and always sweetness, Joxer was never without that. Sliding his tongue over Joxer's, Jett wondered what Joxer tasted with him. Whatever it was, Joxer moaned and pulled at him, rocking their hips together.

Jett went with the motion, pushing back, mouth never leaving Joxer's, drawing in air through his nose when he could remember, the burning in his lungs when he didn't driving heat through him, settling in his groin. Hard in the space of a few kisses and gods, he was glad he'd worn loose pants today, tight against his cock now, but not painfully so. He could feel Joxer hard against him with every thrust of their hips, cocks rubbing through thin leather. It wasn't skin on skin though, and Jett craved that, the heat of Joxer against him, no clothes separating them, sweat letting them slide together, slick and hot and _now_.

He shoved a hand between them, grabbing for laces tied far too tightly for rushed fingers. He'd only managed to loosen his own before Joxer's hand was on his, pressure stopping his actions.

"Don't," Joxer said, pulling his mouth from Jett's with a slick, wet sound. His lips were swelling from the force of their kisses, glistening from their saliva. He was panting as he shook his head. "Leave it," he said with a grin, thrusting against Jett.

The movement trapped Jett's hand between them, adding to the pressure on their cocks, making Joxer moan, his grin disappearing.

"You sure about that?" Jett asked, turning his hand to cup Joxer's cock. It was an awkward angle, but when Jett thrust against him, it added even more pressure and Joxer gasped. Jett bit back a groan himself; he couldn't keep his hand in that position but _gods_ it felt good.

But Joxer was nodding, breathless but still stubborn. "C-clothes stay on," he said firmly, his words catching on another gasp as Jett pushed again.

"Fine," Jett gave in. No point in arguing when it felt like this. Skin might've been better but holy Hera, it was still _good_.

He had to pull his hand out from between them or risk hurting his wrist. But he still needed to touch Joxer, somehow; it was a tight fit, between Joxer and the wall, but Jett worked his hand in there, giving Joxer's ass a hard squeeze on the next mutual thrust. Joxer moaned in approval as he fastened his mouth back over Jett's.

"On the ground," Jett murmured around Joxer's tongue, his words only barely understandable. "C'mon." He urged Joxer to drop down with a shove of his knee.

It'd be so much better lying down, even in a pile of scratchy hay. Jett could get better leverage there, plant his knees in the ground and thrust far harder than he could here, grind into Joxer until they both came. But Joxer was shaking his head again, lips leaving his. Jett tried to recapture Joxer's mouth, the heat of his kisses, but Joxer turned his face to the side.

"Do it here, Jett." He gasped out the words. "Right here."

That gave Jett pause. He glanced to his right where the stable doors stood open yards away. No one would have to walk in, they'd just have to take a quick look inside the stable to see what was happening.

"It's a real risk, Joxer," he said seriously. "Someone could see us with no problem."

Joxer gasped, hips bucking against him.

"Oh," Jett said knowingly, looking at him. 

Joxer's pupils were wide, breath coming hard with excitement, a wide smile on his lips that was jarring against that look of arousal. Jett was familiar enough with it. There was no point in arguing, there never was when Joxer had this idea in his head, or much lower. Jett just nodded and this time Joxer allowed the kiss.

It was far from the easiest position; Jett leaned hard against Joxer, reluctantly letting go his grip on Joxer's ass to plant his forearm against the wall, a mirror of his other arm, giving him the most leverage. The first hard thrust made Joxer gasp into his mouth, then his other hand was on Jett's ass, both hands grasping tight, squeezing, urging him on.

As hard as he could, grinding thrusts that shoved Joxer roughly into the wall, jerked his whole body, and Joxer asked for more with every motion. He shoved their mouths together, splitting his own lip against Jett's teeth, the faint taste of blood between them; his fingers dug into Jett's ass, heels of his palms pressing in tight with each thrust.

Jett could only feel the outline of Joxer's cock through his pants, couldn't feel the heat, the slickness of precome he knew was there by now, couldn't feel every twitch and jerk against his own like he desperately wanted to. He could feel Joxer squirming against him though, rocking into his thrusts, hear Joxer groaning encouragement between harsh breaths and harsher kisses.

Joxer wasn't holding anything back and Jett hoped that meant he was going to come soon because Jett was nearly there himself. A few more hard, bruising thrusts, grinding his cock against leather, against Joxer - he pulled his mouth away, the cool of the air a shock against his overheated lips. He gasped once sharply, then his breath caught in his throat as his muscles froze. Eyes still open, he saw Joxer watching him, the bright pleasure in his gaze at whatever he was seeing on Jett's face.

Heat, racing down his spine, settling in his groin and pumping out of his cock in long, fast spurts. Slick around the head, against the inside of his pants, cooling as it began dripping down one leg. Jett groaned, body slumping against Joxer's, forehead resting against the cool wood next to Joxer's head. Cheek pressing against cheek, he could feel the harsh pants of Joxer's breath moving over his ear, ruffling his hair.

Joxer still needed to come. Jett didn't think he could do much in the way of moving for a couple minutes, but he forced himself to try anyway, dropping one arm from the wall, hand brushing against Joxer's pants on the way down. Fingers touched Joxer's thigh, fumbled upwards - and were caught in Joxer's hand.

"'M good," Joxer mumbled against his ear.

"You came?" Jett turned his face just enough to touch Joxer's ear with his lips and that little movement seemed like a huge effort.

"Uh-huh." Joxer turned his head and their lips brushed. "Loved feeling you 'gainst me, coming...too good." His words were slurring. 

Jett smiled - then Joxer's legs buckled and instead of holding him up, Jett let them both collapse to the hay covered ground.

Joxer was laughing when they hit, a breathless sound that shook his body as he landed on top of Jett. Jett grinned in response, letting himself sprawl, absorbing the impact with a small grunt, enjoying the weight of Joxer on top of him. At least they were on the ground now, no longer in danger of being spotted immediately and he could relax more.

"That was dangerous, Jox," Jett said, but his tone was playful. If he didn't appreciate the exhibitionism itself, he did like what it did to Joxer.

"Yeah." Joxer was grinning widely as he propped one arm up on Jett's chest. "Not very 'childish', huh?"

So they were back to that. "Rubbing off fully clothed? Coming in our pants?" Jett rolled his eyes. "Haven't done that since we were really young."

"Do you always gotta have the last word?" Joxer gave him an exasperated look.

Before Jett could reply, a cacophony of shrill neighs and hooves cracking against wood went up across from the stall they were lying in. Jett sighed in resignation. As much fun as this was, he did have a responsibility to see to. Before he could get say anything though, Joxer's fingers pressed against his lips.

Jett raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"It can wait," Joxer said, but it sounded closer to a question than a statement.

Well, it wouldn't hurt anything to delay Arete's grooming a little while longer. Well, nothing except the integrity of the stable walls, possibly the stable itself, from the sound of it. But that was nothing compared to the suggestive look Joxer was giving him, the fingers creeping under his vest towards his nipple. Jett nodded, smiling against Joxer's fingers.

Joxer smiled back, a relieved expression, but one that turned smug when he looked upwards, right in Arete's direction; he stuck out his tongue.

Jett couldn't help laughing. "That's _really_ childish, Jox," he said, words muffled against the press of Joxer's fingers.

"Yeah, maybe," Joxer said, looking back down at him. "But I still win." 

Jett could've told him he'd "win" under almost any circumstances when it came to Jett's attentions, but then Joxer replaced his fingers with his lips and Jett decided that speaking could wait for a while. A long while.


End file.
